Cellular telephones and similar wireless communication technology use antenna systems to communicate signals between two points. For more effective exchange of signals, base stations are incorporated into these antenna systems. The base stations include antennas and other peripheral devices, all of which can extend the coverage of wireless service to a wider, more encompassing area. This equipment is still, however, limited in the amount of coverage that can be provided. Location, topography, and population concentration can all play a role in where and how the base stations are provided within the system.
These considerations impact the availability and quality of the signals that radiate from, e.g., the base stations. To further accommodate low signal levels, additional devices such as signal boosters can be employed locally in locations that require improved signal quality such as within individual homes and businesses. These signal boosters can comprise local antenna systems that include a boosting device that is located within the home to communicate via antenna with the cell phone. The boosting device can further include a second antenna, which is typically positioned on the exterior of the home and wirelessly coupled to the interior antenna of the boosting device. The antennas are often provided for exchanging signals with the service provider system, and for exchanging signals with the individual telephones and the base station.
Enhancements to these signal boosters may preclude the need for exterior antennas in favor of incorporating both of the transmit antenna (e.g., the antenna communicating with the cell service provider) and the receive antennas (e.g., the antenna communicating with the cell phone) into the boosting device. However, the close proximity of the antennas in the boosting device may cause coupling that can affect the stable function of the boosting device. In one example, the proximity can cause the inadvertent exchange of signals from one antenna to the other antenna within the signal booster system. Coupling is particularly detrimental to the performance of the signal booster because it can cause oscillation of the amplifier in the signal booster.
It is therefore advantageous to provide an apparatus such as a boosting device that is configured to prevent oscillation of the amplifier.